Presenting the Potters
by BeverlyAnna
Summary: A nervous Lily Evans is set to meet James Potter's parents for the first time. What's a muggle girl to do with wizarding high society?


_J —_

 _I'm about to ask you the most Muggleborn question of my life, but I'm very nervous and hope that you'll accommodate me._

 _What exactly do wizarding families wear? Should I come in robes? Dress robes? Slacks? My bell bottoms? A nice dress? A jumper? My Hogwarts uniform? I'm at a complete loss._

 _Marlene is too busy laughing at my panic to answer appropriately; so any and all help would be greatly appreciated._

— _L_

 **Lily,**

 **Wear whatever you're comfortable in! Mum and dad will likely be in robes, but I'd entertain the idea of dressing like a Muggle if it means I get to see your arse in those jeans.**

 **Assuming you're not keen on that, though, I'd say robes you're comfortable in or just a dress. My parents really aren't going to mind either way. They're just thrilled to be meeting you.**

 **I'll see you in approximately 2 hours — please keep functioning until then.**

 **Yours,**

 **James**

 _J —_

 _As of right now, I'm going to wear a dress. I need you to be completely honest with me: is this inappropriate? Too Muggle?_

 _The word here is feedback, Potter. I live for it._

— _L_

 _Ps. I'll save the jeans for when you meet my mum. It'll give you something to look forward to._

 **Lily,**

 **Despite your apparent lack of knowledge, dresses do exist in wizarding high society. And you'll look lovely in one.**

 **I will now politely bow out of this conversation, as I am in no way qualified to be dishing out fashion advice.**

 **I'll see you in an hour. Stay strong.**

 **Yours,**

 **James**

Before Lily Evans knew it, the hour James had written about was up. She finished tying off a braid, gave herself a final onceover in the mirror, and then prepared to apparate to just outside of the Potter's Manor.

She wasn't a stranger to the house itself. She'd been there before with James and the lads. But James's parents… well, they were high up in the Auror department, and very rarely around. They'd never been home when Lily was over.

As she arrived at the fencepost outside of the property, she was practically hyperventilating.

James was waiting for her, reclined against fence surrounding the perimeter of the grounds. Lily noted with a bit of internal relief that James, too, had opted not to wear robes. Instead, he was in a button-down and cords. Perfectly Muggle, but perfectly formal as well.

"Right on time," James said with a grin as he pushed off from the fence and approached her.

"I certainly wasn't going to be late today," Lily told him with a nervous smile.

James pressed a quick kiss against her lips and then said, "You need to relax." James looped his fingers through Lily's, and the two started through the gate and in the direction of the house.

"I just get the feeling," Lily said quietly, "that you've built me up to be much more than I really am. And I'm sure that your parents have _very_ high expectations for you —"

"Expectations which you shatter, Lily. All they want is for me to be happy, and to not flunk out of school. They're pretty easy to please."

"I think it might be a nice idea to change the topic," Lily suggested. "Help us both relax, you know?"

James rolled his eyes at her. "Sure, Lils. What would you prefer to talk about?"

She shrugged, taking a moment to think over the question. "Have you started studying for your N.E.W.T.s?" she finally asked.

The disgusted face James made was almost laughable. "Lily, love, it's _July_."

"Right," she replied. "So?"

" _So_ , we have an entire school year to study. Why would I waste my summer worrying about exams?"

"Maybe because they affect the rest of your life," she suggested. "I bet Remus has started studying."

"Remus is a swot," James started. "And on top of that, he misses out on a lot of studying time during the year. Of course he's started studying."

"Well, don't you think you should follow his example?"

James threw Lily a withering look, and opted not to reply as he opened the front door of his house. He gestured for Lily to proceed in before him, and then he followed closely behind.

"It smells amazing," Lily said, turning to look at James.

His lips turned upwards into a grin. "I'm glad you think so. My parents and Mipsy have been doing who-knows-what in the kitchen for hours. Should be done now, though."

As James reclaimed Lily's hand, he began to lead her in the direction of the kitchen. "Hold on," she said, voice taking on a quiet panic. "Shouldn't we find Sirius before —"

James shook his head at her. "Sirius is out and about for the next few days."

" _Days_?" she demanded. "What could he possibly be doing for _days_?"

James shrugged. "Living life."

"James, that's not —"

Lily dropped off as the two fully entered the kitchen and she was greeted with the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Mr. Potter was hunched over a paper. He had glasses not unlike his sons, and it was immediately evident to Lily where James had gotten his dark, sloppy hair from. She could also see that Mr. Potter was the one from whom James had inherited the small crease that formed between his eyes when he was stressed.

Mrs. Potter was working in conjunction with Mipsy to deliver a myriad of foods to the table. Her hair was severely greyed, but very well styled. She wore it with half piled into a bun with the rest cascading down to the middle of her back. Lily interpreted it to mean that she was somehow both very no-nonsense, and also quite a lot of fun.

Both parents were wearing wizarding robes.

It took Mrs. Potter all of half a second to notice Lily and James enter.

Lily could feel her body go tense, and James quickly squeezed her hand to remind her that he was right there. He cleared his throat, and then said, "Mom, dad. The infamous Lily Evans. Lily, Elvira and Walt Potter."

Mr. Potter fumbled with his paper for a moment, and then folded it in half. He looked up and beamed. "It's wonderful to meet you, Lily," he said. He slowly rose from his chair, and Lily noted that he had a slight limp when he walked.

As he approached her, Mrs. Potter danced over. "Lily," she said, absolutely beaming, "it feels like we've known you for ages." She pulled Lily into a quick hug. "You're all we've been hearing about since, well, pretty much since day one."

"Mom," James whined.

Mrs. Potter laughed. "I'm sure she knows it."

"Genuinely," Mr. Potter said, at last reaching where the family had gathered. He extended a hand out to Lily, and the two shared a firm handshake. "I think you made an appearance in James's first letter home from Hogwarts."

This time it was Lily that laughed. "I think James made an appearance in my first letter home, too."

"Probably for very different reasons," James said. "I wrote about the pretty redheaded girl on the train, and I'm sure yours was about ––"

"The boy who introduced himself by pulling on my braids, and then continued to do so for the next two months?" Lily supplied.

"Until you learned how to cast your first formidable jinx," James said, nodding appreciatively.

Lily's cheeks filled with a scarlet tint. This wasn't exactly the first story she wanted Mr. and Mrs. Potter to be hearing about her.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled, looking down at their intertwined hands rather meeting anyone's eyes.

"You shouldn't be," Mrs. Potter said, shaking her head amusedly. "The boy had it coming."

"All water under the bridge now anyway," Mr. Potter declared. Then, "Why don't we all take a seat, hm? The food will get cold if we let it."

"Mrs. Potter, it smells incredible," Lily said politely as the family followed Mr. Potter's lead and found seats at the table.

"Thank you," she replied, "but, please, dear, it's Elvira."

Lily gave an uncomfortable smile –– in her house, adults were always Mrs. and Mr. –– but then nodded.

There was very polite introductory conversation as everyone dished out food.

"So, dear," Mrs. Potter asked after a bit, "what are you interested in after school?"

"After school?" Lily repeated back once she had swallowed the piece of chicken she had in her mouth. "Well, actually, I'm looking into the Auror Academy."

"So she's dating you for the employment opportunities," Mr. Potter said, nodding his head in understanding. "I knew there had to be reason."

"Joking," James said to Lily quickly. "He's joking."

"Mostly," Mr. Potter clarified. "I am mostly joking. It never hurts to have a few friends in high places, though."

"That's fair enough," James said, stuffing his own mouth with food. "I'm personally counting on nepotism to get me in."

"Nepotism and your stellar N.E.W.T. scores?" Mrs. Potter said suggestively.

"Ha!" Lily proclaimed. "I told you. It's never too early to start studying."

James rolled his eyes. "Mum, clearly you don't need to lecture me. Lily's got that taken care of."

"You'll thank me eventually," Lily said, waving a fork in his direction.

"I always do," James replied, giving her a slight smile. There was again silence as everyone at the table fell into enjoying their meals.

It was very brief, and interrupted by a bright white light charging into the kitchen.

Lily began to ask, "Is that —"

"A Patronus," Mr. Potter said through a sigh. "Alastair Moody's."

Before anyone at the table could say another word, Mad-Eye's voice rang through the room. "Severe attack underway. All available personnel requested for backup. Report to Headquarters immediately."

Just as rapidly as the Patronus had appeared, it was gone. "Lily," it was Mrs. Potter that spoke, "I am so sorry. But —"

"Please," Lily interrupted. "Don't apologize."

Mrs. Potter shook her head disappointedly, taking the napkin from her lap and scrunching it in her hands. At the same time, Mr. Potter rose from the table and disappeared from the room.

"It has been so lovely to meet you," Mrs. Potter said.

"It's been lovely to meet you as well," Lily said, rising from her chair to meet Mrs. Potter at eye level.

James's mum pulled Lily into a firm hug, and then stated, "Please, stay as late as you like. Make yourself right at home."

She released Lily and bounded over to James. The hug she gave him was so tight that Lily could hear his spine crack, just a bit. "I love you," she told him firmly. "We'll try to be back as soon as possible, but please take your best care of yourself."

"Yes, ma'am," James said as he hugged her back. "I love you, too."

She placed a kiss atop his head and then urged, "If Sirius is back before us, you let him know that we love him, too."

"I will," he said, allowing his mother to release him as his father came back into the room. Mr. Potter was sporting several small, metal devices that Lily didn't recognize. He passed a few over to his wife, and then approached Lily.

He gave her another firm handshake, repeating the "nice to meet you" sentiments that his wife had just finished.

He then hobbled over to his son and embraced him firmly. "We'll check in as soon as we can," he assured him.

"I'll be waiting," James said good-naturedly. "I love you."

"We love you, too," Mr. Potter replied, releasing his son. He ruffled James's already sloppy hair, and then within a moment, Mr. and Mrs. Potter had taken their leave.

Lily found herself gravitating to James's side. She placed her head down onto his shoulder and asked, "Is this a common occurrence?"

James looked to her and sighed. "I wish I could say it wasn't," he said, slinging his arm around her. "But it's every morning, and every time they get an emergency call. Emergency calls especially."

"I really have to commend that," she said. "Dropping everything to help people they likely don't even know."

"It's their nature," James said, sounding understandably proud. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see them for longer."

"Me, too," Lily replied. "They're quite lovely."

"Quite," James agreed through a smile. He gave Lily a quick kiss, and then repeated, "Quite."


End file.
